


Representative Paperwork

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actions speak louder than words. But sometimes you still need the words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Representative Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> This was inspired by [](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/profile)[**somehowunbroken**](http://somehowunbroken.livejournal.com/)'s wonderful Metaphorical Pancake fic because it got me to thinking about other ways to say "I love you" for the first time. Also [](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/profile)[**jesseofthenorth**](http://jesseofthenorth.livejournal.com/) wanted me to write something not angsty and this isn't angsty. :D

Danny looked up as Steve walked into his office carrying a stack of papers. He was holding them tight enough to bend the paper in the middle and seemed nervous about something, which was not a usual look for Steve McGarrett. After all, the man’s heart rate didn’t even rise during firefights.

Danny sighed. “What did you do? Did you forget to give me all of your paperwork from last week? Again? Because seriously Steve, I’m getting tired of making excuses to the Governor. This one might not be out to get us--which is a definite plus--but he sure is a stickler for punctual paperwork and--”  

“No,” Steve interrupted. He walked across the room and held the papers out for Danny to take. “It’s not paperwork. At least not that kind. Here.”

Danny got up and walked around the desk to take the papers, frowning at Steve’s slightly shaking hand. He glanced down to see what they were and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Medical power of attorney? You want me to be your medical power of attorney?” he asked looking up at Steve.

“Who else would it be Danny?” Steve asked. “I trust you. You know me. You’re...you’re the only person it could be.”

Danny gazed at Steve with soft eyes. He really was a goof, but he was Danny’s goof. “Of course I’ll do it, but don’t think this gives you free reign to take even more stupid risks. I don’t want to have to make any medical decisions involving gunshots or stabbings. Appendicitis or kidney stones those you can have. I’ll gladly make decisions about your kidney stones.”

“Kidney stones?” Steve smirked.

Danny waved his hand dismissively and pointed at the forms. “Do you have a blank copy of these?”

“I can get another copy,” Steve said raising his eyebrow. “Why?”

“Why?” Danny repeated, rolling his eyes. “So I can make you my medical power of attorney too.”

Steve went tense and he looked away. “You don’t have to do that. I know that Rachel is still your contact person and if you’d rather--”

“Of course I wouldn’t rather,” Danny interrupted shaking his head. “Steve, there is no one I would rather they call if I am in a car accident--one you didn’t cause that is--than you.”

Steve was staring at the ceiling, avoiding his gaze, so Danny reached out to grasp his wrist. “Hey look at me. I know things got kind of fucked up there for a while. But Steve, you are my person.”

Steve finally looked down and met Danny’s eyes. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Danny agreed. He slid his hand down to squeeze Steve’s hand before dropping it. “And Steve, don’t think I don’t know what you aren’t saying here.”

Steve looked confused. “What do you mean?”

Danny heaved a long suffering sigh, before reaching up to pull Steve into a brief kiss. “I swear you are going to be the death of me--and I don’t mean your driving. I love you too, you goof.”

Steve’s shoulders relaxed and he broke into a smile. “Okay then.”

Danny shook his head. “You’re impossible you know that?”

“But you love me anyway?” Steve asked, still sounding a bit unsure.

“Of course I do,” Danny murmured pulling Steve back into another kiss. “Of course I do.”


End file.
